


Crossing the Line

by Rocketro



Series: Shuffling my playlist and writing one-shots based off of them [2]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Except the reason for them getting the moonstone, Gen, Me making evil/traitor Tommy again?, Never - Freeform, Pretty much just that scene in Tangled the Series, Some stuff might not make total sense, WHAAAT, but I’ll try to explain some stuff, if you haven’t watched Tangled the series, is slightly different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketro/pseuds/Rocketro
Summary: They were so close. The Moonstone, the solution to their problem, was an arms length away...until someone snatched it away.———Based on Crossing the Line from Tangled the Series.
Relationships: Tommyinnit and Tubbo, Tommyinnit and Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Tubbo
Series: Shuffling my playlist and writing one-shots based off of them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898296
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Crossing the Line

Months of travel and many close calls have all lead to this. The Moonstone. With this, Prince Tubbo could finally get rid of the giant black rocks destroying his kingdom. 

Before they had entered the room which held the Moonstone on a pedestal, the whole group had agreed that Tubbo should be the one to absorb the power, save his kingdom, and lock away the powerful rock inside his kingdom’s secure vault. After all, he had been born with the power of the Sundrop, a magical flower that granted Tubbo the ability of healing, and just so happened to be the opposite of the Moonstone.

Nobody dared to speak as the four made their way across the thin path. Tubbo looked anxiously downwards, unable to see the bottom of the chasm surrounding the path. They took a deep breathe to calm himself before continuing on to the Moonstone.

The path being as thin as it was, the four of them had to travel in a single file line. The path spread out into a medium-sized platform, large enough to comfortably fit the whole group, and the Moonstone sat on a pedestal in the middle of the platform.

Tubbo glanced back at the others; Tommy right behind him with a mix of confidence and awe, Fundy behind him looking anxious with his sword out, and Wilbur at the rear giving Tubbo a comforting grin.

The prince reached the platform, an arms length away from the Moonstone. From this close, Tubbo noticed that the light blue stone was faintly glowing. He smiled wide, eyes reflecting the stone. This would save their kingdom, after months of suffering at the mercy of the black rocks ripping up the ground and even severely injuring a few townsfolk. There was no way to break them, even with Tubbo’s power, although it indeed had an effect (causing a small explosion and an angry farmer).

He reached out their hand, a second away from grasping the solution to their problem.

However, another hand yanked it away before Tubbo could get it.

Tubbo whipped his head back, wondering who took it. Eret? It couldn’t be, he was still heavily guarded in the dungeons of Tubbo’s kingdom after kidnapping the prince and his parents, attacking the kingdom with automatons and mutant animals, and threatening the lives of the royal family.

Could it be the king of the Dark Kingdom, King Dream? Or perhaps one of Dream’s knights, the Brotherhood, like George? No, that was impossible, Technoblade was standing right outside the door. If one of them tried to get in, Technoblade would defeat them, and Tubbo would be able to hear the sound of them battling.

Nothing prepared him for who actually took it.

Tommy, with a cocky grin, gripped the Moonstone in his hand. The power of the rock coursed through his veins, looking like blue sparks of electricity. His blond hair faded into a light blue, and his outfit was swallowed up by a thick armor seeming to be made of the unbreakable black rocks. The Moonstone nestled on the right side of his chest. The rocks also enveloped the teen’s sword, making Tubbo nervous to face off against it. Tommy clenched his hands into fists, causing a few rocks to erupt dangerously close to the prince.

Tommy caused platforms of rock to appear out of the chasm as he ran to the opposite side of the cavern where a second exit was. Tubbo, Wilbur, and Fundy ran on the path to intercept him. Tubbo got there first, and faced Tommy.

“This has to stop now, whatever it is that you’re going through!” Tubbo have their friend a warm smile and reached out his hand. “We’ll fix this together, me and you, just like we’re always done.”

“No!” Tommy threw his hand down, causing rocks to intrude from the ground on his left. “This has to stop now, this thing where you think that you’ve been my friend.”

Tubbo’s eyes widened in shock. He thought that he and Tommy were friends, and that nothing would break that friendship. There was that time when they had followed the experienced stranger Technoblade’s advice over Tommy’s, causing him to get jealous and run off from the group for a while and get lost, but Tubbo thought he had gotten over that.

Tommy continued on. “And you don’t understand how you condescend the way you’ve always done!”

Wilbur and Fundy had reached Tubbo at this point, and Wilbur stepped forwards to try to get to Tommy.

“Tommy, listen!”

“I’m listening,” Tommy responded, looking at the ground.

“I know it isn’t true.” Wilbur slowly started to approach Tommy, who seemed hesitant to continue fleeing towards the exit.

“Isn’t it?” The teen took a small step back, eyes still tilted downwards.

“Just look into my eyes now.” Wilbur was a few paces away now, hands out in a comforting gesture.

“Well...” Tommy looked up, meeting his friend’s eyes.

“I know you feel it, too.” Wilbur saw the guilt slowly consuming Tommy, his eyes full of fear.

“Perhaps I do,” Tommy told him in a hushed tone.

Tubbo walked over to where Wilbur was to help him. “Tommy, listen.”

Tommy’s gaze shifted over to Tubbo. “I’m listening.”

“I swear it’s not too late,” the prince reassured. “So before another line gets crossed and everything we‘ve had is lost just...wait.”

They were so close to getting through to the teen.

His eyes hardened suddenly, and he gripped his sword. “Wait?” He asked with a humorless laugh. “No, I won’t wait!” 

Tommy rose a wall of rocks in between him and the others. Tubbo silently berated himself for saying something so stupid, while Wilbur quietly commanded Fundy to get Dream and Technoblade.

“ There's a line between the winners and the losers,” Tommy strode over to the large door, holding his sword tightly by his side. “There's a line between the chosen and the rest.”

Tubbo found a hole in the wall that he could just barely squeeze through. Wilbur gave him a small nod as he looked for a larger place to get past.

“And I've done the best I could, but I've always known just where we stood.” Tommy reached the bottom of the steps and looked back at Tubbo, who was a few feet away from him. “Me here with the luckless, you there with the blessed.”

Tubbo approached Tommy, struggling to find something to say.

Tommy narrowed his eyes. “And that line between the beggars and the choosers is a line you've never let me quite ignore. How I've tried to jump that great divide!” 

Tommy leapt up the stairs two at a time until he reached the door. “But I've never got the chances you were given. You don't know how much I've been denied,” he growled towards Tubbo, who was still attempting to convince his friend to go back to the way that it was.

“Well, I'm not being patient anymore,” Tommy declared with a wild grin as he slammed open the doors. Light flooded in, temporarily blinding the prince as their eyes adjusted to the brightness.

“I'm crossing the line! And I'm done holding back! So look out, clear the track, it’s my turn.” The door ended over a river several stories below. If Tubbo squinted, he could spot the remain of what used to be a bridge on the opposite side of the door.

“I'm taking what's mine! Every drop, every smidge. If I'm burning a bridge, let it burn!” Tommy created a large bridge of rock, bounding across it as his former friend tried desperately to keep up with him.

“But I'm crossing the line! And for us, if we're over, that’s fine.” Tommy rose his sword, and Tubbo stumbles backwards, knowing what he was going to do.

“I'm crossing the line,” Tommy smirked as he cut the bridge down.

The bridge quickly crumbled as Tubbo ran back to the door where Wilbur, Fundy, Dream, and Technoblade waited. Tubbo jumped just as the bridge underneath him fell and grasped Wilbur’s hand, scrambling up.

The four stared across at the retreating form of their ex-friend, in shock. They all knew only one thing:

They hadn’t seen the last of Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun to write! Also, is anyone interested in me writing a one-shot for Ready as I’ll Ever Be with Eret and perhaps Nothing Left to Lose?


End file.
